1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
There has been proposed a projector for displaying a guide image including a figure for making tilt and deformation of an image to be projected easy to recognize (e.g., JP-A-2013-44854 (Document 1)).
In such a projector as described in Document 1, the user can adjust an installation state of the projector using a shape, a size, tilt, and so on of a test pattern included in the guide image as a guide.
Incidentally, it is common for the user to adjust the focus with reference to an image such as a menu screen displayed in a central portion of the screen. Here, in the case in which tilted projection of the image to be displayed is performed, the focus depth as a range in which defocus is allowed is shallower in an end portion on the tilt direction side compared to the focus depth in the central portion of the image. Therefore, if the adjustment is performed with reference to the menu screen displayed in the central portion of the screen so as to achieve the focus, there is a problem that the focus runs off the range of the focus depth in the end portion on the tilt direction side, and thus, the image blurs. Therefore, it has been difficult to adjust the focus of the image, the tilted projection of which is performed.